


Lay Me Down

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, I Don't Even Know Why I Made This..., I've Implied Everything, Implied Breakup, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad?, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sad little thing... I really have no idea what the summary is. It's odd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've done here. I really don't. I've been in an off mood lately. I hope that by actually finishing this it will get me out of my funk and back to making decent videos again. 
> 
> Can you actually imply a break up, between two characters that never technically got together in the first place in a video? 
> 
> My apologies... I remember now why I don't like making a video to such a slow song.....

Hopefully, now that this one is finished, I can get back to work on my gift for April_Valentine.

Granted, it is kind of nice to post something during the daytime.


End file.
